Seventeen Ain't So Sweet
by MajorDangerProductions
Summary: The messed up lives of eight different camp counselors, who are spending an entire summer together, each of them an entirely different secret they can't keep locked inside forever. Drama, Lust, Lies, Back-Stabbing. Seventeen Ain't So Sweet.
1. Life Is A Highway

Seventeen Ain't So Sweet

TimberWood.  
Each area is assigned to Eight Counselors there are three areas. The Counselors listed below are the counselors assigned to TimberWood.

Counselors

1. Cassidy Riddell - (Demi Lovato)  
2. Noah Castle - (Sterling Knight)  
3. Marley Samuels - (Taylor Swift)  
4. Gavin O'Connor - (Nick Jonas)  
5. Ryan Jackson - (Selena Gomez)  
6. Logan Hopper - (Kevin Jonas)  
7. Karsen Crenshaw - (Chelsea Staub)  
8. Kaleb Scott - (Joe Jonas)

Each Counselor must abide to the rules they received in their packet that was sent through the mail. The Camp director, Reggie Newman, who is at the camp everyday to see that the rules are kept, and can send counselors home. If there are any emergencies report to Mrs. Newman who will take care of the situation properly.

You have arrived a week early to get acquainted with each other and to begin a normal day routine. We hope you have a fun experience while being here at Camp, and we hope you gain a lot of lifelong friendships and knowledge.

Cassidy Riddell slid out of the Audi and took in the scenery, the talk green trees and the murky lake water. It wasn't too different from her home; she lived right by a lake in Tennessee. She let out a deep contended sigh. Her Uncle Johnny pulled her suitcase out of the trunk and rolled it along the gravel beside her, she also had a backpack and duffel.

"Thanks," She forced a smile to him.

"Your welcome, hey kiddo you've got to perk up, it's the first day of an awesome summer," he tried to help make that smile real but failed.

"Yeah I suppose," she looked at the other counselors lugging out bags and signing in with the camp director.

"Well I've got to get out of here, Aunt Amy is going to kill me if I don't get back for dinner," he kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too," then he retreated to the car as she waved him goodbye.

***

Noah Castle groaned as his mom gave him the 'spill', we've all had them, the call me if there are any emergencies, and be safes all teenagers seem to get once they go off somewhere on our own.

"Mom, I got it," he snapped.

"Honey I just want you to be aware of your surroundings here, this could be a very dangerous place and-."

"Mom it's a camp, I'm babysitting little annoying kids, how can it be dangerous?" He rolled his eyes as the mini van pulled to a halt.

"Noah it just can be, I want you to listen to me for once, and not get into any trouble," she smiled as he opened his door.

"No promises," he got out of the car and slammed the door. He was ready to be away from her for an entire summer, he was ready to relax.

***

Marley Samuels wiped the tears that had collected in her eyes as she pulled into the camp driveway. Riding by yourself in a car can really get you to clear your head. She needed the time to think, and she had gotten it, she had a long drive from Arizona to Kentucky.

She refused to let 'them' drive her, she could barley even talk to them. She climbed out of her beat up rusty red pickup and looked around at the trees, she was used to endless desert. She pulled her new suitcases from the bed of the truck and gazed upon the other counselors, they looked so… normal. She didn't think she'd fit in.

***

Gavin O'Connor stared out at the view. The tiny sports car flew past herds of cattle and forever forests. Gavin let out a sigh at the sight, he was used to mountains. The convertible top was down so his curly locks blew in bunches. They pulled into the entrance to the camp and his dad parked.

"Um yeah here we are," he muttered to his son.

Gavin let out a huge sigh, he didn't want to be here, but it was another one of his mother's plans, "thanks for driving me I guess."

"Try and be social Gavin," he rolled his eyes.

"Because we all know the world would end if I don't," he murmured.

"Damn it Gavin! Your mom has tried everything to make you actually have a life and all you do is complain about it, now if you even actually make some friends here I'll be shocked."  
"Sorry no one seems to understand."  
"Well maybe if you get your head out of the clouds and stop looking like a freak always writing in that stupid book you'd attract some people into your life, get out of the car, I'll pick you up at the end of summer," he snapped.  
He slammed the door shut as he got out of the car. He got into the trunk pulled out my duffels and my guitar. A high point was a whole summer away from his father.

***

Ryan Jackson laughed with her brother David from the passenger seat. They only had to drive about thirty minutes they didn't live far. Ryan had been going to this camp since she was nine and it had been her dream to be a counselor, dream came true.

"I am going to miss you so much," David said.

"Yeah me too, an entire summer without David making me laugh, that's depressing," she said with a half smile, "but who knows maybe that summer won't have to extend into a year."

"Ryan don't start this," he huffed, "I'm leaving you know this."

"You don't have to go."

"If I want an education I do," he sighed, "Ryan I'm going to be fine."

"You're leaving us David, maybe forever," she sighed.

"I'll be back," he gave her a smile, "you better get going."

She leaned over and gave him a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too."

***

Logan Hopper's Mom didn't speak; she never did when it involved her son. She was afraid too. Something about Logan made her freeze with anger. Logan didn't say a word either, knowing it would kill her, knowing he'd only make her even madder. So they both staid quiet. She didn't even want to be driving him, but she had too.  
He hopped out of the car as it came to a brief stop, one of those get out I'm in a hurry things, but she was in no hurry at all.  
"Pick you up at the end of summer," then she drove off.

***

Karsen Crenshaw couldn't take the intense tension; she didn't want to be next to him. She wanted to be light years away. Her stepfather was driving her to camp. She hated him so much; her Mom had cheated on her father with this man and all she wanted was him to be out of the picture, gone forever.

He blew the spoke out the window, a habit she hated. A habit her Mom used to hate, "You gunna get out already?" he snapped.

She hadn't even realized that they were there, "Sorry," she opened the door and climbed out.

"Your Mom will be here in August to pick you up," he coughed.

"Okay," she shut the door. He sped off, leaving a cloud of gravel dust.

***

"Um yeah thanks for the ride dude," Kaleb Scott thanked the random guy as he got out of the car.  
"No problem," the man drove off.  
Great, now he was stuck in this place for the summer, at least here he wouldn't be kicked out…well unless he did something bad.  
"Kaleb!" He heard his name yelled and turned around, getting attacked by Griffin, his cousin, and another counselor.  
"Stop! Seriously it's only been like a month," He pushed him off himself.  
"You're so outgoing Kaleb," he laughed, "where is your mom? How did you get here?"  
"We were in the car, she was getting on my nerves so I jumped out of the car and hedge hiked here," He couldn't believe someone picked up and rugged teenage boy with a leather jacket and luggage up off the road.  
"You're going to get arrested again," Griffin rolled his eyes and walked off.  
"Wow, wait to be supportive, I didn't steal that car, I fell asleep in the driver's seat," He clarified he totally stole it.  
"Of a 1966 convertible mustang…yeah that's so believable…this is going to be on interesting summer," Griffin chuckled.  
"You got that right," Kaleb smiled looking at the other counselors; some of the girls were really hot.  
Griffin snapped, "Stop checking out girls, we do have rules here."  
"Because I do so well with them."


	2. Summer Love

Seventeen ain't so sweet:

Chapter 2

Cassidy sighed as she dragged her large amount of luggage into her cabin; she was sharing with three other girls who weren't in the cabin yet. She claimed a bed, the first one she saw so she didn't have to walk much further with all her stuff. She sat her suitcase on her bag and unpacked into a dresser to her right.

"Hey," A girl with thick brown hair trailed inside with only a suitcase, for the entire summer.

"Hey," Cassidy replied, trying to remind herself that it was okay to be nice and happy that she was going to be meeting new people who didn't know anything about her. She wanted to make a good impression; she put her depressed demeanor aside and actually smiled.

"Uh I'm Ryan," she said, taking the bed next to Cassidy's.

"Cassidy," she introduced and shook hands with the girl, "You only brought one bag?"

"I live only an hour away so between sessions I'm going to go home for like a weekend, plus they let the counselors use the washing machine," she laughed.

"Oh yeah, forgot about those," Cassidy chuckled, feeling stupid for forgetting about technology.

"It's in the basement of the lodge, don't worry I'll show you," she smiled as she unpacked too.

"Thanks," she yawned, tired from the trip.

"Long drive?"

"Tenseness so not that long but like four hours and I'm not used to traveling," she said as another girl entered the room. She had a lot of blonde hair, in curls; she was tall, and skinny, "hey."

"Hey, uh I'm Marley," she sighed.

"Like Bob?" Ryan chuckled.

"I don't really know," the girl muttered. Cassidy noticed her red eyes; she could tell she had been crying. She had designer luggage.

"Where you from Marley?" she asked.

"Arizona," she said as she took the bed closest to the big window.

Lastly another girl walked in, she had blonde hair too, but it had more of a wave to it, and darker eye make-up, 'you're my roommates I guess," she gazed upon Marley's luggage, "wow Malibu Barbie much?"

Marley rolled her eyes and ignored it.

"I'm Karsen."

"Hey Karsen, I'm Ryan, this is Cassidy, and that's Marley," Ryan explained.

At the boys cabin.

Logan sat down on the only empty bed left in the cabin; three boys surrounded him, unpacking their things, aside from one who was lying on his bed. He was scribbling down something in a tiny little notebook.

"Where you from?" One of the boys asked, he was the only one with blonde hair; he also had strangely blue eyes.

"Maine," he sighed.

"You drove all the way from Maine?" Gasped the boy with the straight dark brown hair.

"My mom drove me," he said, "what about you guys?"

"Hilton Head Island, and I'm Noah," the blonde one said.

"Detroit," The other one told, "and I'm Kaleb."

"Logan, what about him?" He directed to the boy writing on the bed, who had curls more numerous than his own. The boy didn't say anything.

The two shrugged.

"Do you speak?" Logan asked, "Okay that's strange."

"What's your name kid?" Kaleb asked knocking his foot, the boy snapped back to reality.

"What?" He asked.

"Name! Como te llamas?" He yelled.

"Gees it's Gavin," the boy gave him a dirty look.

"Where you from?" He asked.

"North Carolina, like it's any of your concern!" He snapped, getting up and leaving.

"What's his deal?" Logan asked.

"Who knows, I say we go out and meet the girls," suggested Noah as he left the cabin as well and headed for the girls one, he walked inside, "hello ladies."

"Hey yourself," Karsen flirted back with him, giggling, making Cassidy roll her eyes at the two.

Kaleb walked in the door, "Hey," he walked over to Ryan and Cassidy, "I'm Kaleb."

"Cassidy," she smiled.

"Ryan," she introduced herself.

Suddenly a voice echoed across the loud speakers that were set up outside, "TimberWood Counselor orientation is starting at the lodge in five minutes."

"Alright, guess we've got to go," Noah said as they all started walking to the lodge.

Day one: Training

"So today's exercise is all about trust," Reggie announced as they all went to the teams course.  
Karsen raised her hand, "How are we supposed to trust people we met yesterday?"

No one said anything.

"Well how about you go first," she wickedly smiled.

"Don't think so," She chuckled.

"Oh come on it's easy," she guided Karsen to a long log that was five feet off the ground, "We'll catch you."

Karsen looked at the seven people she didn't trust at all, "nope."

"Are we going to have some problems in sleepy hollow?"

No One spoke.

"Alright then, we're heading back to the lodge, and having a little…intervention."

***

"Alright," everyone sat down at the tables in the lodge, "well alright, I'm setting you up in pairs and you'll stay with your pair all first session."

"Ugh," everyone groaned.  
"Alright…Ryan and Gavin, Cassidy and Kaleb, Logan and Marley, and Noah and Karsen. Your first assignment is just get to know each other, and don't fight."

AT: I'll either update Saturday or Next Friday it depends on how fast I get it done. I'll be at Camp!


End file.
